Mele
is a user of the style, which focuses on stealth and accurate attacks. She later came to fight alongside and identify with the Gekirangers. Biography She lived during the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion and possibly died in battle. However, ten years before the series, Rio revived her as a Rinrinshi due to having the same need for strength as he does, infusing with enough of his Confrontation Ki to be completely human-like. Since then, Mele fell deeply in love with Rio, though the feeling's not mutual, hence she fights only to prove her love to him even if it kills her. She is cruel and malevolent, and finds satisfaction in intimidating the weak. Mele is the one who carries out the plans and has many other kyonshi Rio brought back at her command, making a few exceptions to perfect herself while arrogantly stating her opponents' fortune of facing her. She possesses a more powerful Beast-Man Form, armed with two sais and able to use her tongue as a weapon. Unfortunately for her, Rio labels this technique as "lacking in both efficiency and force." However, Mele proves her loyalty to Rio when Braco offered her a second chance at life, only to kill him after snapping the three remaining True Poison off him, saying "being by Rio" is life. After this, it seems that Rio might respect her somewhat, as he places her in charge during his absence to revive Kata. Mele eventually began to distrust Kata and his methods, especially when seeing Rio in a maddened state of mind, deciding to revive the other Fist Demons to save Rio. But in an unexpected turn, Mele is recognized by Rageku as being stronger than Rio, eventually becoming a student under Rageku after proving herself by fighting Sha-Fu. After Rio's defeat, Mele attempts to restrain him from getting himself killed, realizing that Sha-Fu's words about Rio have some truth. Though saddened to see Rio reduced to serving Maku, she is assured by Long that Rio would be back on top, having her follow Hihi to understand the meaning behind it. When Mele lost face with Rio when she suggested an easy road to gaining the Fury Confrontation Ki, Mele is convinced by Long to take out Gou Fukami to win back Rio. However, it resulted with her being the first to face and be defeated by GekiViolet, a humiliation that she managed to survive. She is told to obtain the Virtuous Beast Sword so Rio can enter the Beast Origin Village. But she lacked the dishonesty to obtain the weapon until Long used her love for Rio to break her personal taboo to get the artifact, gaining her own Fury Confrontation Ki as a result. Once she frees Rio, she accompanies him to the Beast Origin Village, where her potential is unlocked due to Beast-Fist God SaiDain's Beast Power Blooming, despite being undead. She joins Rio in learning how to harness the Mythical Beast-Fist's power, undergoing the Blood-Oath Ceremony which resulted in her being reborn as a Mythical General mastery over the style. Eventually, growing suspicious of Long's motives conflicting with Rio's, Mele investigates him to uncover his true agenda. Once learning the truth from interrogating Sanyo, Mele manages to save Rio from Long's scheme and carry him away. Despite her valiant efforts to protect Rio, though, Long manages to knock Mele unconscious, and she is taken hostage to be tortured by Long himself. However, she is rescued by both the Gekirangers and a motivated Rio, who finally reciprocates her feelings towards him. Seeing Rio purging the Mythical Ki from his body, she renounces her position as a Phantom General as an act of love before joining the Gekirangers in fighting Long to return the favor for saving her. After Long was supposedly defeated, Mele was invited to live at SCRTC along with Rio. However, both Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami still had reservations about the two of them being there because of their actions in the Confrontation Beast Hall. To rectify this, she decides to undergo the Fist Judgment to cleanse herself of her sins, knowing full well that her life may be sacrificed in the process. After reminiscing about the time she spent in the Confrontation Beast Hall before it was burned to the ground by Rio, she takes on Ran in the Fist Judgment, intending to end her life. However, Long's interference changed the scenario as she pushes the Gekirangers out of the way to receive a fatal injury from Long's jaws. After some parting words to Rio, she dies in his arms; her body turning to dust as her soul awaited him at the other side. During the finale, Mele, alongside Rio, guides the three Gekirangers inside an astral Confrontation Beast Hall, revealing the Fist Demons before them and showing the path to unifying the two Beast Fist schools. Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger Mele is later revived during the events of Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger. Gokaiger Somehow, Mele came back for the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie, where she fought alongside Rio and the Gekirangers during the events of the Great Legend War. There is a Ranger Key out there in her Rinrinshi form which Basco ta Jolokia had with him, until the Gokaigers took it from him in episode 31. After the defeat of Ackdos Gil, the Gokaiger return the Ranger Keys to their original owner. Due to Mele's deceased state, it is assumed it's return was a symbolic measure as opposed to the actual return of her powers. It is unknown if she could still transform though dead such as Yamato Tribe Prince Burai, Naoto Takizawa, Mikoto Nakadai or Gai Yuki. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Mele is one of four Sentai adversaries, alongside Basco Ta Jolokia, Juzo Fuwa and Escape, who are revived by using one of the four Neo Kyutamas and Demost's reviving technique, to serve under Hammie and of . Upon her resurrection, Mele retains her original memories as well as her undying loyalty with Rio as she refuse to cooperate with Demost. Mele is initially brainwashed by Demost in order to remove her memory of Rio, but she eventually regained her memory. Mele seems to be close to Hammie, a fellow chameleon warrior, as she retells her story about her death and even about her love of Rio to Hammie. However, her loyalty to Demost is of a ruse as she later betrays Demost in order to help Hammie, the Kyurangers and the Space Squad. When Demost is about to kill Hammie, Mele appears to cover her and she is stabbed by Demost instead. In her dying breath, Mele tells Hammie to continue to live before she disintegrates into a Neo Kyutama, in which Hammie holds on. https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/276034. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Mele is among the vast pantheon of heroes which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with her Mythical Beast form and human form appearing. Mele - Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist= *Height: 184 cm *Weight: 55 kg RinBeasts *RinChameleon ;Arsenal *Sai ;Chameleon-Fist Ringi These Ringi are performed by Mele: * : A rarely-used move that uses acupuncture with the tongue to allows one, another or the user him/herself, to enhance one's fighting power at the cost of burning up ones own cells. Because of this, use of this Ringi is a rarely performed as it drastically shortens the target's lifespan, with death assured should the target overexert him or herself. ** : A stronger version Rio used to increase his power with Mele's remaining Confrontation Ki, augmenting it. * : Counterattack Ringi that fires a mass of energy from the fist. Mele is wielding her sai when she performed this on Braco. * : Offensive Ringi that launches the tongue in a rapid-fast movement to impale an enemy. * : Secret Ringi. Similar to the Tongue-Slip Profusion, but disrupts Ki-flow, rendering the opponent powerless. * : Secret Ringi. Once at the peak of her jump, Mele charges forward, spinning her body right through her opponent. Mele executed this Ringi with her sais in hand. Appearances: Gekiranger Episodes TBA - Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist= When Mele acquired GenKi and became a ShiGenShou, her roll call changed. "For Rio-sama's love, an even more powerful-clad love warrior. Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist Mistress. Mele." *Height: 202 cm *Weight: 60 kg ;Phoenix-Fist Gengi These Gengi are performed by Mele: * : Mele uses it to transform into her Mythical General form, bypassing her Beastman form. * : Mele's Gengi that projects her Mythical Ki as a phoenix to consume her opponents in its flames. * : Exposes master's Mythical Ki in its entirety. Appearances: Gekiranger Episodes 37-41, 45-47 }} Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger as Mele]] In the "unofficial" Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, Yumeria Moegi/AkibaYellow ends up cosplaying as Mele during an incident where she and Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed were trying to control their delusional abilities from going too out of control by Moegi trying on new cosplay outfits at a costume store. Since Moegi takes the personality of anyone she cosplays as, she immediately takes the personality and nature of Mele as her own for a short period, including when she transforms while still in her Mele costume into AkibaYellow. Legend Devices The , also referred to as the , is Mele's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Mele key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned Zubaan with Rio and Mele in his failed attempt to gain the greater power of GoGo-V. They were all defeated, but the three keys were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. Rio and Mele fought Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who fought as OhBlue. The Mele key, along with the rest of the Extra Hero keys, was claimed by the Gokaigers. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Mele Ranger Key was used once by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink). *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers and RinJyuKen Warriors while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Mele received her key despite being in the afterlife. Interestingly, as shown in the Gokaiger Ranger Key Book Volume 1, the team symbol for this key is the triangular Rinjuken Akugata symbol, rather than the claw scratch symbol of the Gekirangers, which is only shown in toy versions. - Kyutama= Mele's soul was put into a Neo Kyutama by . }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mele is portrayed by . In her armored form, her suit actor was . Notes *Her name is taken from cha'mele'on. **It appears that with Mele formerly a Ririnshi, her original name would have been "Meleonka", following the typical nomenclature of taking the Japanese name and moving the first character to the end. ("Kameleon" -> "Meleonka"); thus "Mele" is the first two characters after the removal of the "Ka". **The name is also a play on the English word "Melee", meaning a confused fight or struggle among several people, thus fitting with the show's martial arts theme. *Most sources romanize her name as "Mele", but according to the computer display at the beginning of the Gekiranger movie, it is actually romanized as "Mere". In Japanese and many other Asian languages, no distinction is made between the "L" and "R" sounds, which is likely the source of this mistake. *While not being an actual Sentai Ranger, many fans consider her a Sentai Green, technically making her the first female Green Sentai Ranger. **Hammie/Chameleon Green of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger is very similar to Mele in that they share the same green color, animal motif and powers. Mele might therefore be considered a "predecessor" to Chameleon Green. Mele would later fight alongside her successor Hammie in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad. *Mele has the longest Ranger title out of all Sentai Rangers. Because of this, her name is often shortened by many sources to (S.H. Figuarts, her Ranger Key, and her concept art). *In episode 47, when Rio and Mele joined the Gekirangers, Jan called Mele , while Rio was "GekiBlack". *After joining the Genjuken and becoming the Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist user following the motif of the Genjuken being themed after the Earthly Branches and the Lead Villains being themed after the Symbols of the Chinese Constellations Mele's motif in her ShiGenShou form could be the Vermillion Bird of the South and the Rooster of the Earthly Branches. Beastmen and Twins *Makirika (1 & 2) *Tabu (22) *Haku (39) *Hiso (39 & 46) Appearances ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} See Also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Allies Category:Gekirangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Green Category:RinJyuKen Warriors Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Extra Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle